


Cell assorbe 18

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L’essere imperfetto [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flash Fic, Non-Consensual
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una rivisitazione dei tragici momenti in cui Cell ha assorbito C18.





	Cell assorbe 18

Cell assorbe 18

C18 si dibatteva, stretta per un braccio da Cell. Gridò, mentre la sua pelle diventava candida, i capelli biondi le ricadevano scompigliati davanti al viso e i suoi occhi erano sporgenti.

“Perché non vuoi unirti a me? Perché non vuoi condividere con me la perfezione?” domandò Cell, con voce rauca.

< Il mio cuore sarà anche bionico, ma non posso sopportare l’odio e il terrore nei suoi occhi.

Se pensa di potermi sfuggire, si sbaglia. Sono mille volte più forte di lei > pensò.

18 strillò, sentendo che lui le annusava i capelli e scendeva, fino a sfiorarle il collo.

< Il suo odore m’inebria, risveglia in me sentimenti profondi. Sarà presto mia, solo mia > pensò Cell, accarezzandole il viso.

18 fece un’espressione angosciata, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro.

< Mi fa ribrezzo! > gridò mentalmente.

“Non vedo l’ora di farti diventare un tutt’uno con me” disse Cell. La sua coda si dilatò, dando vita a una cappa e discese su 18, imprigionandola.

La giovane iniziò a gridare, ma i suoi versi vennero soffocati dalla membrana che l’aveva avvolta. Tentò inutilmente di liberarsi, le braccia già bloccate per metà, dimenando le gambe. 

Cell guardò i suoi sforzi vani e finì di assorbirla, il corpo della giovane divenne prima un bozzolo nella sua coda e poi scomparve dentro di lui.

L’aspetto di Cell iniziò a cambiare, mentre la sua figura veniva avvolta da un bagliore luminoso.

 

 

 


End file.
